1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center and an air intake apparatus of the container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves. In a common data center, cold airflow is provided to a cold aisle of the data center through an opening defined in the top of the data center, however, the cold airflow may become disorderly in the data center. Therefore, heat of some server systems may be not sufficiently dissipated, but heat of other server systems may be excessively dissipated.